1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a disk-drive chassis, and more particularly, to a disk-drive chassis for reducing the transmission of vibrations between adjacent disk-drive units of a disk-drive array.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an array of hard disk-drive units which are installed in a common chassis, any particular disk-drive unit may create vibrations that may affect the operation of an adjacent drive unit. For example, a drive unit generally includes a disk or platter that rotates at a constant rate. Imbalances of the platter may induce rotational vibrations in the drive unit. Further, a disk-drive unit generally includes an actuator for moving a head arm having a read/write head to a desired data track. The actuator pivots about a pivot point and thus generates (and is sensitive to) rotational vibrations. The rotational vibrations from the particular drive unit may be coupled by the chassis to adjacent drive units. Such transmitted vibrations may cause data loss and data throughput degradation because the drive's actuator may not be able to keep the drive's read/write head over the desired data track.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a disk-drive chassis that reduces the transmission of vibrations, and particularly rotational vibrations, between disk drive units of a disk drive array.